Snapshot
by ChrystalSara
Summary: Ichigo's an aspiring photographer, but he's stuck in a rut for his newest assignment. Enter, Grimmjow, Ichigo's new source of inspiration. Grimmichi


**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo and Viz media do. I don't make a profit from this fan fiction.

**Summary: **Ichigo's an aspiring photographer, but he's stuck in a rut for his newest assignment. Enter, Grimmjow, Ichigo's new source of inspiration.

**Pairing: **Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Warning: **M rated for a reason. AU. Could be a little OOC as I'm new to the Grimmichi fandom, please be kind to me! Thank you :D Also… I'm not sure if this would be classed as PWP, perhaps you can decide.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**Snapshot**

oOo

Ichigo Kurosaki looked down to the sheet of paper with no small amount of dread. For an ambition he had had since the age of six, he was surely beginning to regret pursuing it.

Lazily, he raised a hand and ran it through his orange-coloured hair. It was hardly long enough to have knots, but the action was distressing nonetheless.

His chocolate brown-coloured eyes flashed up to check he was still on the right path and not likely to smack into a lamppost before flickering back down to the paper in his hand.

Bringing his hand down from his hair, he roughly shoved it in his jeans pocket and held the paper closer to his face.

"New assignment," He read aloud to himself, "Topic; nightclub lust, due in; three weeks. Urg, I'm so stupid."

Ichigo was an aspiring photographer. His ambition had led the eighteen year old to take up a college course in photography. He was in his last year and the assignments were sleep depriving, murderous little things.

Of course, he knew this the day he started his second year, yet he couldn't help it, his standards that year had slipped and unlike the previous year where he did everything perfectly on time, that year he kept leaving things to the last minute.

The current assignment was no exception.

He scrunched the paper up in his hand and brought both hands to his hair and in a moment of insanity, gave a frustrated groan as he mimicked pulling out his hair, before relaxing, and brought the paper back down to glance at the submission date.

"Monday 11th." He said, his thoughts trying to work out how long he actually had left. The light bulb went off and his head dropped in exasperation, "Two days from now," He growled. "Damn it."

It wouldn't have been so bad if he even had an inkling of an idea of what to do about the topic. He supposed he would just visit the local nightclub that night and see if he could think up something there.

Scrunching up the paper even more, he shoved it in his back pocket along, and shoved his hands in his front pockets, sulking as he turned a corner onto his street.

It was a Saturday, which meant he'd have to shift through a bunch of drunks, idiots and more drunks to find a semi-decent person who might provide him with enough inspiration to fit the assignment topic.

"Nightclub lust, damn Urahara and his stupid topics."

oOo

Only a couple hours had passed since Ichigo had reached his home and already he was back outside again battling against his want to return home and curl up and sleep in his nice, inviting, peaceful bed. He couldn't say he was looking forward to clubbing all to much.

_Maybe if I didn't have this assignment..._

No matter what he wanted, he didn't have the luxury of going after it. If he wanted to pass his course, he had to get this done and dusted.

As he walked forward, leisurely strolling along the path to his destination, any bystanders that might have seen him before would be quick to notice a change of outfits. Ichigo wasn't dressed so casually, opting for a clubbing style outfit of tight jeans, a tight top and tight… well, the message is clear enough.

Ichigo scoffed quietly to himself. If Urahara had thought that even a minute he wasn't going to at least attempt enjoying himself while doing this assignment, he was very much mistaken.

Although, knowing that loon, the man had probably made the assignment to get some of his more tense students laid.

_Like me._

The thought invaded Ichigo's mind, before he shoved it right back out again and stroked the strap of his camera, remembering how he just needed to get some high quality photos and then he'd be safe for the assignment deadline.

As he walked down the road, the lamps flickered on as the sky reached that evening, inky colour and the sound of music got louder.

One turning later and he was almost blinded by the flashing lights and deafened by the sound of people shouting and music blaring. He wasn't sure where one ended and the other begun.

His eyes scanned the double door entrance and then glanced up. Above them, in a flashy bright blue light was the club's name.

_Reiatsu. _

Ichigo snorted as his gaze flickered to the line and his immediate line of thought was, _I'm not joining that._

Luckily, he didn't have to.

He'd lived in the area his whole life and met quite an interesting bunch of people throughout. One of those people being-

"Rukia!" His eyes lit up at the family face of the dark haired girl.

She raised a hand and waved back to him, "Hey Ichigo! I got your message, you know you need some legal permit for this right?"

Ichigo nodded, and reached into the bag hanging off his shoulder and pulled out his college permit card and twirled it between his fingers, "I cover myself well, don't worry."

"Yeah…" Her hand raised… and smacked him upside the head. "Tch, like I was worried, moron." He fell into a crouched position, clutching his head, staring at the ground.

"Ouch, what the hell Rukia, what did I do to-" He heard retreating footsteps and looked up. Rukia had already moved away from him and was staring at him expectedly. He crouched their dumbly.

"Do you want to come in or not, it's cold out here?" She snapped, finally, folding her hands. He sighed softly in defeat.

Jumping up, the strain on his legs finally beginning to irritate him, he moved forward followed after her. The under his breath grumbles went unheard, luckily for him. Glancing ahead of him, he watched as the dark haired woman disappeared out of sight and his grumbles turned to chuckles.

Rukia Kuchiki was a well off friend, who's family owned the place. It was his other main reason for choosing it actually, close distance aside. It made the whole legal aspect of bringing professional photography equipment into a potentially dangerous area less daunting.

oOo

The club was so much louder than he had expected it to be.

Once inside, Rukia had told him to take his pictures and if he planned on staying for leisure, drop the camera off in her older brother's office; no one dared go in there for fear of death. Ichigo had no such fear. And then the woman disappeared after hearing some rather violent shouting.

Ichigo casually glanced around the room as he leaned on the counter, and as far as he could see it was pretty much, a typical club. A lot of the people were either dancing, grinding or feeling each other up. It was quite a sight to watch and definitely fit the bill for his assignment topic.

His lips twitched upwards and he could feel the smirk building, before another voice caught his attention, "Oi Kurosaki, what can I get yah!"

Ichigo tilted his head around and the smirk died into a smile, "Ah just some coke, thank Renji, got to do some assignment work before I can try have fun."

Renji, a red-headed man, with tattoos on his forehead chuckled and nodded, "Sure thing." The man ducked down and came back up with a glass and began making Ichigo's drink as he continued speaking, and asked "So what's the assignment about?"

Ichigo's face grew flushed and he hoped the lighting hid it.

"Night club lust." The words sped out of his mouth, and he hoped Renji couldn't make a coherent sentence out of it and just left it.

He had no such luck whatsoever.

"Night club… lust…" The growing grin on the man's face was disastrous.

_Oh no… _Was all that enter Ichigo's mind, before he countered any possible teasing before it even occurred, "Shut your mouth or I'm telling Rukia it was you who farted in her bedroom that one time."

His grin dropped and he looked deadly serious as he replied, "Do so, and I'll kill you." And pushed the finished drink onto the counter, "On the house." He finished. An added bribe to keep his mouth shut, Ichigo supposed.

He reached out, took a sip and grinned, "You're the best." And with that Ichigo disappeared away from the counter and began to find something inspirational to base his assignment on.

oOo

The first thing Ichigo noticed as he began taking his pictures was the shock of blue that out in every picture. It shouldn't have bothered him any, since it wasn't as though it was of any consequence to him, it was just interesting considering for all his shots he had been taking them in a fair amount of different directions, determined to reach the best mode for the lighting provided.

Really, as he snapped another shot with that blue hair showing brightly against the rest, he didn't think anything of it though. Although he had to admit it was pretty funny that the blue did seem to get closer in every picture; as though whoever it belonged to was coming towards him.

He wasn't dressed stand out-ish, he didn't look like anything particularly special, so he couldn't see why what seemed to be happening was actually what was happening, until- "So, any particular reason you're pointing that camera around?" A rough voice asked.

Ichigo jumped, his back tensing up, until he relaxed and managed a firm reply, "School stuff." He didn't mean to sound so haughty, but it had come out that way. The stranger paid it little attention though.

"Ain't you underage to be in here, kid?" The man questioned again, this time getting closer to Ichigo, a wide grin spreading over his face. The man didn't smell or seem drunk; he was one of the sane _but so rude_ ones that night it seemed.

"I'm not a kid, old man," The man did not look old at all, in fact Ichigo was sure he felt something akin to a spark of attraction, but nonetheless he couldn't stop his childishly stubborn nature as he hotly continued, "I'm 18." Ichigo scowled and folded his arms over, tucking them in.

The teal haired man laughed. Ichigo thought it certainly looked better in reality as opposed to on camera.

"Tch, no, 15 at best maybe." The man replied, Ichigo struggled to keep his temper down.

"Do you want me to punch you or something?" Ichigo stepped closer towards the man and that's when he noticed, properly, the colour of the man's eyes practically matched his hair and he didn't want to admit it, but it was alluring.

"No, but I do want to fuck you." Blunt, wasn't he? Ichigo's ten second fascination of the man died instantly and was replaced by a mortified look. "Ah come on I'm just kidding."

"Somehow I don't want to believe you."

"Well, if you're 15, then you're underage and I'm not fucking you."

"I'm 18, so I can 'fuck you' as you so eloquently put it."

"So now you're saying you want to?"

"Don't twist my words."

"Aww, but…" Grimmjow's arms slunk around his waist and reached down over Ichigo's jeans and squeezed teasingly.

Ichigo's eyes shot open, and his face burned. "Ng…ngh… what are you doing, don't touch there."

"The name's Grimmjow"

"I don't ca-" The man was hot, sure, but he was also a rude, arrogant little…

"How about I help with your little project."

Tempting, oh so…. Ichigo's eyes bugged as Grimmjow tried to convince him to use him by walking in front of him and beginning move in away that sent all of Ichigo's thoughts for the moment south..

It was safe to say temptation won out.

Perhaps an hour later, after using Grimmjow as his model for many, many photos- that man had no shame, Ichigo found himself pulled into a simple room; it was for people who wanted to relax, he remembered Rukia telling him once.

There was very little lighting, a three seated couch and a small side table for drinks. And Ichigo found himself being guided to the table and coaxed into putting the camera down.

Ichigo knew where this was going, or rather what this man was after and he was determined not to give in… _too soon. Don__'__t give in too soon. _His mind supplied.

oOo

He had completely, utterly given in too soon.

Ichigo sucked in a deep breath. He could feel that sinful mouth against his neck. Grimmjow wasn't doing anything, just breathing against the skin and still Ichigo's whole body heated up.

"So what do you say, strawberry? I'll be your model, but you got to give me a little something in return."

"The name is Ichigo Kurosaki not strawberry you idiot!"

The teal-haired man's hand slid around Ichigo's waist, and pushed up his top teasingly. His strong fingers tenderly, teasingly dancing across the skin.

Ichigo's reaction was to squirm as much as he could towards the wall, his face was heating up. Normally he wouldn't lose so much self control; to a stranger especially, but there was something about this man.

He reached up and clawed one hand against the wall and gripped Grimmjow's hand with the other. "I… hnngn… don't do one night stands."

The other chuckled darkly, moving his mouth up Ichigo's neck and then nipping gently on Ichigo's earlobe, whispering, "Neither do I."

Despite Ichigo's grip on his hand, Grimmjow's hand kept moving, this time moving up until he came across a hardened nipple and he swiped a finger over it and pinched it harshly.

"Nggh!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, their lust riddled state not being able to stop them as his body thrust towards Grimmjow and not one to lose an opening, he undid Ichigo's jeans, before the orange haired man got his bearing back.

Ichigo moved forward again, his legs subconsciously shifting apart as though making room for Grimmjow to move in, and he closed his eyes, pushing his hair into the wall as he panted heavily.

"So, what do you say, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow leaned in and murmured against his heated cheeks.

Ichigo's resolve crumbled.

_Too easily._

He really couldn't bring himself to care.

Tilting his head, feeling Grimmjow's lips not move until they reached his and he pressed a messy, moist kiss to the other's and whispered against the skin, "You better make it good, _kitty._"

It was more a challenge than anything then.

In a mere instant, Ichigo's body was flipped around, his back hitting the wall with a hard thump and the noise he made to disapprove was quickly swallowed by Grimmjow's mouth on his.

"I'll make it better than good, _strawberry.__"_

He grabbed Ichigo's hands, pulling back from the kiss and put the hands on the front his own jeans and commanded, "Undo them, if you can."

Ichigo gave him a dark look, and if not for the if you can bit, he would have told Grimmjow where to shove it, but he did as he was told; or tried to at least.

Just as he managed to get a good grip on the button, Grimmjow's hands were already assaulting his body and the pleasure that followed had him lost what focus he had and his hands gripped Grimmjow's hips.

The teal-haired man had already lowered Ichigo's jeans without him realising, and had slipped his hands down the back of Ichigo's boxers to squeeze Ichigo's firm ass.

Ichigo's eyes snapped to Grimmjow's and it was hard to tell who's were more lust filled or more challenging.

Not sure where his resistance had flew off too, Ichigo didn't dwell on it as he shoved forward, forcing Grimmjow to take back a step, but with his own jeans falling even further down, it only served to make him stumble and before either of them knew it they had fallen on the couch.

"Fuck." Ichigo groaned with closed eyes.

"We'll get to that, if you'd like to stop cuddling."

"What?" He asked, confused, feeling fabric against his cheek.

Opening his eyes slowly, them getting wider as he realised their position. Somehow, Grimmjow had forced them to side step towards the couch and he had fallen first, bringing Ichigo down with him.

His face had landed on the other's chest and thanks to Grimmjow's knee being bent, his body had followed the pattern and embarrassingly his ass was in the air.

Ichigo almost flew into a standing position, until Grimmjow grabbed his arms and yanked him forward, crashing their lips together.

Ichigo's hand dug between their bodies and he rose his hips, and while kissing Grimmjow, this time he managed to undo the other's jeans, while kicking off his own.

Almost simultaneously they both moved to each other's tops, pulling away from the kiss to push each other's tops up and smirking at each other they took their hands back and both pulled off and tossed aside their T-shirts.

Shifting their bodies so Grimmjow's back was against the arm and knees either side of him, Ichigo sat on his lap as they began kissing against, their tongues raging against each other.

Any restricting inhibitions died some time ago.

Raising his hips, as Ichigo's fingers teasing his taunt muscles, Grimmjow managed to push down his own jeans, pressing their boxer-fabric covered erections against each other while he managed to get the jeans off and kicked them aside.

Grimmjow was sure he had to have been a miracle worker to be sane enough to do that with Ichigo being the god damn tease he was being.

Their hips had begun to rock against each other, this time even Grimmjow couldn't hold his hungry moans and he devoured Ichigo's mouth with his tongue, before pulling away, bringing his hand to Ichigo's mouth.

"Suck, I don't do this usually so I don't bring the uh… stuff for it."

Ichigo looked at him strangely, but when that look is clouded by lust, it hardly made sense to Grimmjow and he stuck his fingers roughly between Ichigo's lips.

The orange haired man made to complain, until he felt the fingers push against his tongue and he could have laughed at Grimmjow's persistence as he wet them as best he could, before they were removed and replaced once more with Grimmjow's mouth.

While he had Ichigo distracted, he moved his hands down the back of Ichigo's pants and it wasn't until he had pushed one finger knuckle deep inside him that Ichigo began to panic and pull away.

Grimmjow worked quickly though, feeling around with that one finger as he used his free hand to bring Ichigo's head back to his and silenced his resistance as he felt Ichigo's body jolt forward and he felt Ichigo's erection press hard against his stomach.

He smirked, "Like that?" Ichigo nodded, panting softly as he pushed back, hoping to get his prostrate hit again. Instead he was forced to welcome another two fingers.

Ichigo's head dropped onto Grimmjow's shoulder, and the other kissed the top of the messy orange hair as he dug his fingers in and circled down around, pressing down on Ichigo's prostrate every now and then, finding the jolt he received in return amusing.

He knew Ichigo was ready the moment he felt hands definitely not his own tugging on his boxers, trying to free the erection he wanted to bury inside of Ichigo's ass as fast as he possible could.

Considering how desperately needy he was feeling right then, Grimmjow was doing a hell of a good job staying in control as much as he was.

He couldn't really say the same for Ichigo who was making him lose his own control pretty fast, "Urg… fuck, wait a second," He just about managed to say as he lifted his hips, slipping his fingers out of Ichigo and allowed the other to free his burning, throbbing erection.

As Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's boxers down, he moved down the man's body until he pulled them away from Grimmjow and tossed them aside, glancing down at the erection pointing up at him as he yanked off his own boxers.

The moment they were both fully naked, Ichigo pushed himself up and kissed Grimmjow again, their tongues battling passionately.

Their bodies moved naturally into position as they moved with the flow, neither wanting to break the kiss, but both wanting to move on to the next step.

Ichigo missed that feeling from before.

Grimmjow was craving a feeling he had yet to taste.

Lowering one hand between the bodies, Grimmjow's blindly guided his erection to Ichigo's entrance, as Ichigo pushed himself down onto it.

The result was both of them being glad the music was as long as it was to the people outside of the room, because Ichigo's pained groan couldn't have been louder and Grimmjow's tone was something he couldn't ever remember having as he said, "Fuck, strawberry, calm down, don't tense."

They both stilled in their position.

Grimmjow moved his hands to Ichigo's hips and gripped them tightly. "I said relax Kurosaki." His tone was back to being commanding. He had to breath through his nose to keep what little control he had and not force movement.

"Ngh… fuck you…"

"Trying."

"Not hard enough."

"No, no, trust me, you are." Ichigo just out a choked snort.

Grimmjow gave him an incredulous look, "That was a terrible joke, strawberry."

"I'm trying to relax, it's helping, shut up." Ichigo looked up into Grimmjow's eyes.

The first thing Teal eyes noticed was the water leaking down the corners of Ichigo's eyes and he nodded, "Okay."

With a deep breath, Ichigo moved in and kissed Grimmjow again and rolled his hips, sucking in Grimmjow's erection as deep as he could, his mouth widening as he panted against Grimmjow's lips and the man did his best to force Ichigo to take it slowly.

Grimmjow moved his kissed across Ichigo's face and down to his neck, and kissed the skin there again, littering Ichigo with affection, he wasn't sure he was even able to give.

As they sped up, their rhythm was off at first, both changing their pace at the same time to try match the other's, until Grimmjow's grip tightened against and he forced their rhythms to match.

After that it didn't take long for the moans and groans to start up again, becoming more frequent as Ichigo gripped his own erection and added to the pleasure Grimmjow was providing him.

"A…ah… I'm not going to last m-much longer." Ichigo gasped after one particularly hard thrust on Grimmjow's part and the man didn't even bother to answer him, other than to kiss him hard and do it again.

They were both reaching their limit and when Ichigo moved his hand up to the head of erection and stroked himself one last time, his peak was reached and with a loud moan into Grimmjow's mouth, he came between their bodies.

Grimmjow didn't last much longer.

He could feel Ichigo slowing down as he rode out his orgasm, his walls clenching down on the teal-haired man.

Grimmjow used the moment to get in as much fast thrusts as he could and finally he could feel himself peaking and not wanting to be as loud as he knew he would be if he didn't, he dipped his head down and bit harshly into Ichigo's neck as he came deep inside of the man.

"Nrg! Grimmjow!" Ichigo's head tilted back, his body exhausted as he was pushed backwards as best he could to help Grimmjow ride out his orgasm and as the feeling died down and they both fell into their after glow.

The first thing Ichigo did when he was able to move freely again was to reach for the side table behind Grimmjow, forcing Grimmjow out of him and he grinned weakly as he pulled the camera and took a snapshot of Grimmjow.

oOo

Ichigo's body shifted down the wooden chair, slouching slightly as he lowered his elbow to the armrest and supporting his wishful gazing by cupping the side of his face with his hand and spreading his legs a couple inches to dig his heels into the carpeted floor.

Just as his chocolate brown-coloured eyes began to lose sight behind drooping, tired eyelids a sudden force smacked in the back of the head.

He shot up, swearing loudly, glaring at Urahara, who sat opposite him, a desk in between them. "What the hell?" He growled.

The blond haired back pulled a fan up to his face and chuckled. "You looked like you were falling asleep, not enough sleep Ichigo?"

Ichigo's face turned red.

Since that night, Grimmjow had been with him quite a bit since then and about two weeks later they had become an official item, rather than just having sex. In fact, sitting in his fancy car in the parking lot, the teal haired man was waiting for Ichigo.

"I'm fine, now give me my feedback so I can go." Ichigo asked, becoming irate at the time they were wasting. Grimmjow and he were going clubbing that night, hoping to recreate a certain situation.

"I already did. You must have slept through it." Urahara chuckled.

Ichigo's eyes bugged and he shot forward, gripping the edges of his chair. "What? Really, ah I'm sorry!"

"Just kidding!" Urahara laughed, and Ichigo was set in his knowledge that Urahara was a mad man and was about to make his confirmed ideas known when he already got his eye poked out by a folder. "There's your feedback, good work Kurosaki, you done well."

Ichigo's eyes lit up, "Really?" He glanced down to the portfolio for the recent assignment eyes scanning the little notes and scribbles on the feedback form, his grin only widening as he looked up to Urahara.

"Thank-" Ichigo was cut across.

"You'll do well in life Ichigo, now get out."

"I don't know what to say,"

"How about, see yah next lesson best teach in the world?"

Ichigo snorted, as he got up, pulled the office door open and grinned, "How about just bye?"

Urahara just raised an eye as Ichigo's body disappeared out of sight before the office door even managed to close.

Several minutes later Urahara could have sworn he heard Ichigo scream, "We're not doing it in public you exhibitionist."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

And that's it, my first contribution! Urg, sex… has been so long since I've wrote it, I know it was quickly got to, but... the whole point of this was to practice this and see if you think I should continue in this fandom, drop me a review and let me know if it's worth it; thank you! Also, uh, I self proof read so I can't guarantee I won't miss anything because I don't have any friends in this fandom who'd beta for me. Please don't flame, but constructive criticism is okay! This isn't my first time writing :D Might re write parts of it, was written in one sitting xD

:sad face:


End file.
